Lily Potter and the Vanishing Students
by Emi Louise
Summary: It's time for Lily to go to Hogwarts. What happens when she has to face challenges that could rival those of her father and his friends? Join Lily in her adventures, along with her friends, Scorpius Malfoy and Dysis Renkema. Full summary inside...
1. An Introduction of sorts

Hello all, this is my first fic and I ask you to be tough, but fair. I love the criticism, but please, no flames.

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and future OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

Enjoy!!

---------

It's time for Lily to go to Hogwarts. What happens when she has to face challenges that could rival those of her father and his friends? Join Lily in her adventures, along with her friends, Scorpius Malfoy and Dysis Renkema. How will the trio handle the challenges that await them?

******************

Chapter One

The train whistled, they had another twenty minutes before the train left. Two children came running off one of the carriages. They hurried toward their parents and older brother. It was time for a final goodbye before they left for their own adventures at Hogwarts.

"…and sweety, do be careful. I don't want to see another owl saying you were in trouble" Ginny warned her eldest son. He was grumbling at having to listen to the lecture on what he couldn't do, again.

Harry put a hand on James' shoulder and smiled. James was like him. He had the knack for getting into trouble, but he didn't have the Quidditch talent. Albus, on the other hand, never got in trouble, he did however, have a place on the Quidditch team for the rest of his schooling life. The previous Keeper, having left after completing his seventh year. Both boys were in Gryffindor, which had made their parents proud.

"Now, don't forget that you all have tea with Hagrid on Saturday. He's expecting you for lunch. Also, don't forget to say 'hi' to Nevi- oops… _Professor _Longbottom he loves seeing you three." Ginny reminded them.

James nodded, his head of messy red hair getting in his face. Where Albus looked like Harry, James looked like Uncle Ron. Lily had brown hair, and for some unknown reason, grey eyes.

"Dad, what house will I be in?" Lily asked, worry laced her voice.

"Don't worry Lily, if you're anything like the rest of us, you will be in Gryffindor." Harry smiled.

"Harry!" yelled a familiar voice. Harry turned to see who was calling him and was glad to see Ron, Hermione and their two children, Rose and Hugo.

"Uncle Harry!" the children ran to hug him.

"We finally get to go the Hogwarts, right Lily?" Hugo asked his cousin.

"Yeah. We don't have to just listen to the others tell of their adventures." She agreed.

The train whistled again, five minutes left.

"We better go. Don't wanna miss the train right?" Rose laughed. She just wanted to escape her worrying mother.

"Off you go. We'll be sure to write. Don't get into too much trouble and be sure to-" Hermione was cut off by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, don't worry. They're not us. I'm sure they'll be fine" Ron reassured her.

"Mum, Dad, Aunty Hermione, Uncle Ron. We'll be sure to be home for Christmas." James said, giving them a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing. The other four did the same, muttered goodbyes and ran to get on the train before it left. The friends stood there, watching as their children left for their own adventures. Wondering when they would get the first owl saying that one of them was hurt, or in trouble.

Lily stood at the door and waved as the train left the platform. She and all those around her received waves from family as the train rounded the corner. James and Al had already gone off to find their friends. Lily was left to her own devices as she looked for a compartment with room for her. Every door she passed she looked through. Every room she looked into was full. Dragging her trunk behind her, she made her way through the entire train. There was only one compartment left that had seats. It's only occupant, a blond boy, already in his robes, was sitting against a window, reading a book.

She knocked on the door and waited for the boy to look at her. He put a bookmark in to mark his page before looking up to see who had disturbed him.

"What can I do you for?" he smiled.

"Um, I was wondering if I could join you. Everywhere else is full." She muttered. Hoping he wouldn't deny her a seat.

"Sure. I was in need of someone to talk to anyway. Come in." he stood up to help her put her trunk in the over-head racks.

"Thanks" she said to her feet as she took the seat on the opposite side to the blond.

"I'm Scorpius." He said, smiling again.

"I'm Lily." She replied. "Why are you already in your robes? I thought we didn't have to do that until we got closer"

"We don't. I just like it like this. It's more comfortable." Scorpius shrugged he reached up and put his book in his own trunk before sitting down.

"What house are you in? You seem like you've been on the train before" Lily questioned.

"Actually, this is my first year. I was here last year but for some reason, I wasn't sorted. There was a huge fuss over it. Apparently, the sorting process doesn't take kindly to someone who isn't eleven." He explained.

"I heard about that. They wouldn't release any names but it was all over the Prophet for weeks" she exclaimed. "But why were you there? Even though you weren't eleven."

"Well, dad thought it would be a good idea. Because I only have a few weeks before my birthday. He didn't realise that you had to _be _eleven to be sorted."

"So what you're saying is that you are almost twelve, and in your first year?"

"That's correct"

The train lurched, then suddenly stopped. A voice was heard ringing through the train.

"We have come across some minor problems. Do not worry, we will have them fixed and be on our way again shortly. Be aware that we may lose the lights, so don't be too reckless. Until then please stay calm and don't move about too much. Thank you"

Lily shuddered. She didn't like the dark. Strange thing lurked in dark places. She pulled her feet up onto the chair and hugged her knees tightly. She mentally slapped herself. This was not the time to think about that.

"Lily! Where are you?" a worried voice yelled from outside. Lily stood up and went to open the door to see who was calling for her. As she stuck her head out, she was met by James and Al. "Why are you down here by yourself, Lily?" James asked when he saw her.

"I'm not. I was talking with Scorpius" she whispered, as she pulled her head back in and stepped away from the door so her brothers could enter.

"Hello, I'm Scorpius" he said, holding his hand out to the two boys.

"I'm James, This is my brother Al. I hope, for your sake that you aren't doing anything to our sister" he said, a warning in his tone. James took the offered hand and shook. Al did the same.

"Why don't you two have a seat? We're the only ones here" Scorpius said, motioning for them all to sit. He and Lily took their earlier seats and Al sat beside Lily while James sat beside Scorpius.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence until Lily decided to break it.

"So, James, what brings you down here? I thought you'd be with your friends. What about you Sevvy?" she said awkwardly. Lily always had trouble saying 'Albus' and never really liked calling him 'Al' so she tried calling him 'Severus' one day and ended up saying 'Sevvy' instead.

"Well, I was worried, when they said we could lose the lights, I thought of you and wanted to make sure you were alright." Al muttered, his hand rubbing the back of his head. He always did that when he was nervous.

"Yeah, and I wanted to make sure you had the spell to give you light again" James muttered, looking at his feet.

The two were very concerned when it came to their little sister.

Lily sighed, then said "You two don't need to worry so much. I can take care of myself. With the spells the two of you taught me, I'm sure I'll be fine here. I don't want you to come running every time something happens."

With that said, the lights went out.

----------------

Tell me what you think, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can


	2. A deadly charm

I wouldn't be expecting daily updates... It all depends on how much I can get written. At the moment, I'm doing well, but that may change and it may take longer to update.

AN: I know it's short but that's all I could manage for this

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot, Dysis, _Lilly_ (you'll see), Adonia and other future OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

-------------------

Chapter two – A deadly charm

A scream reverberated through the carriage. There was a muttered sound of "_Lumos_" and the compartment lit up. The light made it easier to see what was happening. Lily was huddled in her seat, knees at her chin; she was the source of the scream. Al was trying to comfort her, by rubbing a hand across her back. Scorpius had his wand out and was muttering to himself. James was standing, with the lit wand in his hand.

"Lily, it's ok. See? James has light in here now." Al comforted. Slowly, Lily relaxed and put her feet back on the ground. Al sat back in his seat and Lily scooted closer to him.

Scorpius looked up; he'd heard the door open. "Can we help you?" he asked.

A brown haired girl was standing there, breathing heavily. "Yes, I need Potter. Now"

Three more heads looked at her. "Which one? There are three of us named 'Potter'. Who do you need?" James inquired.

"I need _you_, actually, James Potter. Our compartments are in disarray. You've got to come back and fix it. They wont listen to anyone else." And she walked off.

James sighed. "Lily, light your wand" Lily did as she was told and James smiled. He nodded and left, leaving the door open.

"Sevvy, what was that about?" Lily asked, looking up at her brother.

"I'm not sure, but I think that might have been one of his friends." He replied.

Scorpius was muttering again, this time, he wasn't as quiet.

Another girl popped her head in the compartment, this time she was blond and calmer. "Albus, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. James said you were in here with your sister. I didn't know you had a sister. Wow, she's pretty." She rambled on.

"Natalie, stop." Al said. The girl ceased her talking instantly. "What exactly is happening with the others?"

Natalie looked around and shook her head "I can't tell you here. All I can say is that it has something to do with what you said before you left earlier"

Al stood up. He hugged Lily before he too was out the door, leaving it open.

They were silent for a while; the only sounds were Scorpius' continuous muttering. A weird '_thing_' forming on his lap.

He put the _thing_ on the seat next to him and got up. Scorpius then closed the door. Turning back he said "Lily, I need you to stand up and hold out your hands"

Lily stood and held out her hands, letting Scorpius shape them so she was cupping the air with them both. Turning and picking up the _thing_, he then proceeded to place a giant white container in her hands and molded it to look like a tear drop with a flat, open top. "What's your favourite colour?" he asked.

"Purple" she responded simply. A gasp escaped her lips as the container shifted colour. It was now the shade of mauve. Lily's _absolute_ favourite.

"If your favourite colour changes, so will this" he said, pointing to the container.

Scorpius then placed his wand over the opening of the container and started muttering '_Lumos_' over and over. As he did this, the container got brighter. When he stopped, he hastily put the lid on and the light died.

"Do you have a necklace chain at all?" Scorpius asked, a little breathless.

Lily nodded "In my trunk, sitting on top of my robes". Scorpius climbed onto the seat and opened her trunk. Sitting on top, was a silver chain. He grabbed it, closed the trunk and returned to Lily's side.

Muttering another spell, the container shrank down to the size of a charm. Scorpius threaded the chain through the hole that had appeared as it shrank.

"Turn around" he said as Lily lowered her hands. She turned and Scorpius put the necklace on her. "Turn the wand light off"

Reluctantly, Lily whispered '_Nox_'. The pair were shrouded in darkness once more.

Slowly, the compartment became light again. The compartment was brightest where Lily stood. She looked at the necklace to see it was ...glowing?

"So long as there is no other source of light, the jewel will light up. If you're scared, it will light up. This light reacts to you and will not die. There is one thing, however. You can't ever take it off. If you do, it will harm you greatly" Scorpius said when Lily faced him again. She looked him up and down, noticing the ring on the middle finger of his right hand.

"Scorpius, what's with the ring? It's really pretty" she asked, pointing to his hand.

-----------------

As usual, please review. Criticism welcome, flames are not....


	3. The Golden Trio 20

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and future OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

Gah! Forgive me for not updating. *cringes from fear* i've been moving and well, the evil plot bunnies seemed to have escaped in the process. But i have now managed to get them back and am writing like mad to make up for it. I hope to have chapter four up very soon and really wish to have more as well. Bugi stop plotting to kill me for not updating. I'm trying very hard. New school, new friends, new life.

Read and review. Please, no flames.

Enjoy!

Chapter three – The Golden Trio 2.0

Scorpius looked at Lily for what seemed like hours, before looking at the ring-in-question. It was sterling silver, encrusted with the _greenest_ of emeralds. Lily swore they could rival Harry's eyes.

"Um… it's something similar to your new charm. Only… it works for company" he whispered. He sat back in his seat and Lily looked at him properly. His blond hair sat at a length close to his chin, with a fringe that covered his eyes and stayed there. His fringe had shifted to reveal… silver eyes? Or were they the same grey as hers? Lily couldn't tell. He was roughly her height as she didn't have to look too high, or low to look into his eyes – even if they were covered.

"I was always lonely" Scorpius said, pulling Lily from her thoughts.

"Huh?" she said, quite idiotically.

"Growing up. I never had anyone to talk with, besides Father, of course. He showed me the complex formations that make up that spell" he explained.

"Huh?" Lily said again

Scorpius sighed. "Father showed me how to make the _Fear—Wish charm_. Father made me the ring. It will change, depending on what house I'm placed in. the same way yours will change when, or if, you have a new favourite colour."

Lily nodded, not trusting herself to talk coherently.

"If I ever want someone to talk to, the ring lights up and it transforms into a person to talk to. Or if someone is close, it will burn until I talk to them or vice-versa." There was a short pause. "Lily, someone's coming"

Lily quickly took her seat as the door opened to reveal a raven haired boy.

"Has anyone seen a white and grey striped cat go past? I've lost her" both shook their heads. A soft mewling was heard from the floor. The boy turned to see where it came from, calling "Lilly" as he did so.

Scorpius and Lily looked from the boy to each other, before bursting into fits of laughter.

As the laughter died, the boy returned, asking "What's so funny?"

Lily wiped tears from her eyes. "What's the name of your cat?"

"Lilly. Why?" he inquired, trying to stop the cat from escaping.

"Come in and close the door" Scorpius invited. The boy sat on the side with Scorpius, but not in the seat that James had sat in earlier. He let the cat go and she wandered over to Lily and settled in her lap.

"What we found funny was her name" Lily said, scratching the cat's ear.

"What's wrong with the name Lilly?" the boy asked.

"It's my name too" Lily giggled. The boy's jaw dropped. "I'm Lily" she said formally.

"Scorpius" he said, in turn.

"Dysis" said the boy "Lilly was a gift from my older sister, Adonia"

"Why not an owl? They're more practical" Scorpius stated.

"She's a muggle. Adonia didn't realise an owl was appropriate" he said softly.

"You're a muggle-born, aren't you?" Lily asked, a little sympathetic. Dysis only nodded. Scorpius gave him a pat on the back before Dysis asked "Why is there light in here and no where else?"

The two looked at each other before saying "Magic". Dysis laughed, the other two joining in briefly.

The light dimmed slightly and a voice was once again heard through the train. "We apologise for the inconvenience. We will arrive shortly, please prepare yourselves for your exit." Lily got up to pull her trunk down and was stopped by two sets of hands.

"Let us do that Lily. We'll leave while you change." Scorpius said as the boys pulled her trunk down, then Scorpius' in turn and both left the compartment.

Lily changed in silence and went to join the boys, not before picking up Lilly.

"Dysis, I suggest you not lose her again" Lily said as she handed the cat to him. Dysis nodded and wrestled her into her cage, before they got off the train.

Lily looked around, trying to find the familiar voice of Hagrid, as he called the first years over.

"Firs' years, over 'ere" came his yell. Lily smiled, and began to walk over to him. The boys followed curiously.

Hagrid continued calling the students as Lily made her way through the crowd and up to the front where Hagrid was standing. She looked up at the giant, who had become her friend, his familiar face and all the grey hairs peppered through his hair and beard, looked down to her and beamed. "Lily, good to see yer" he pulled her into a one armed hug, crushing her, and then let her go.

When all the first years had gathered and Lily had returned to Scorpius and Dysis, Hagrid took them down a path and to the lake, where lots of boats sat waiting.

"No mor' 'en four to a boat" he said as the first years all clambered to get a boat at the front. The three took a boat near the back and were soon joined by another boy. Lily immediately began to talk with him.

"Rose is so mean. She just left me there in the hall and I had to find somewhere to sit. She wouldn't even let me sit with her" he said, Lily nodded and put an arm around him.

"It's alright Hugo. I'm sure she was trying to help you in her own way. Maybe she thought you'd come and sit with me or something." The boy, Hugo, sniffed and smiled.

"You're right Lily, besides, who really wants to be seen wit their dorky little brother?"

"You're not dorky; you're smart, like auntie Hermione"

Hugo sighed, gave her a hug and sat down in the boat next to her. Scorpius and Dysis, sitting opposite.

Once the last person was seated, Hagrid took the empty boat and moved his forward, so he was up front. "Righ' everyone in? Good, FORWARD!" he waved his hand and all the boats started moving.

As they glided along the lake, they didn't talk much, only saying something sparingly. It was Lily who gasped first when they saw the castle.

"Tha' there is 'ogwarts. Treat it righ' and you won't get lost." Hagrid yelled so that they could all hear him.

Soon they were under the castle in the canal.

Once everyone was out of the boats and on the dock, of sorts, Hagrid left through a door. He was soon back with an aged witch in long crimson robes with black trimming. Her face showed years of wisdom, kindness and something mysterious.

"Thank you Hagrid. You may leave now" she said. Hagrid got into a boat and was soon sailing away.


	4. The Hat's mystery warning

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and future OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

As always, please read and review. No flames

I offer e-cookies to any and all who review

Enjoy!

Chapter four – The Hat's mystery warning.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Logan, potions master and head of Slytherin." She started towards the door in which she entered and motioned for them all to follow. "Leave your belongings here; we will have them put into your dorms once you are sorted."

She continued walking until she got to a set of giant oak doors. "Through here is the Great Hall, where you will be sorted and then eat. It is here that you shall have breakfast, lunch and dinner. I will be back when we are ready for you."

Opening the doors slightly, she slipped inside and closed the door behind her. The chatter started up at once.

"I heard there was some sort of test you had to do"

"Well, I heard that you have to fight the headmistress"

"I bet you play chess against the heads of houses"

It went on and on. Lily and the boys stood a little to the side, Hugo had walked off, looking for someone to talk to. A girl walked up to them and stared directly at Scorpius who muttered something that sounded like "Not here, not now"

The girl looked to either side of him and scoffed. "Dearest cousin, why do you hand out here with these _things_? Wouldn't you much rather come and sit with me and my new friends?" the girl chided. She took a strand of her dirty-blond hair and twirled it around her finger, hopefully.

"Sorry, _cousin_ but I'd much rather stay here with my own friends" he said bluntly to her.

She scoffed and turned away but not before saying "Scorpius, you'll be sorry for turning down an offer from Tarra Zabani" and she stormed off. She was oblivious to the fact that almost all the others were laughing at her.

It took less than twenty seconds, after that, for Professor Logan to come back and say "We are ready for you now." Before opening the door and leading them all to the front of the Great Hall, under the scrutinizing gazes of the other students. The professors all looked worried and concerned for the first years as the approached the three-legged stool with an ancient hat on top.

As the last student fell into line, the hall fell silent and all stared expectantly at the hat. A rip opened at the brim and it began to sing:

_There was a time,_

_When all was fine,_

_And four friends,_

_Messed around to no ends._

_They came upon a castle,_

_Where they found,_

_Without a hassle,_

_A school that was sound._

_They made a pact,_

_And it was a fact,_

_That they teach,_

_Many wizards each._

_They made their houses,_

_And transfigured trousers,_

_They taught the young,_

_And each night they sung._

_They couldn't decide,_

_The children's side,_

_So a hat they made,_

_So that when they fade,_

_The young could still be sorted._

_Through that hat,_

_That all year sat,_

_Gained wisdom and knowledge,_

_So that each child belonged,_

_And arguments were thwarted._

_Not long ago,_

_Ninety years or so,_

_A boy had two houses,_

_He didn't want one, _

_So the other won._

_History he made,_

_His name was 'hoorayed',_

_A bond he had not,_

_He had but one shot._

_As his friends all vanished,_

_His hope he banished,_

_Until a bond,_

_He made was fond._

_The bond he made,_

_Gave power so rare,_

_That whatever he bade,_

_He was sure to share._

_Unlikely though,_

_His bond didn't show,_

_No one knew,_

_And it fell through._

_He missed his chance,_

_For his only dance,_

_His reasoning was,_

'_Just because'_

_He regretted his course,_

_And fell from hi high-horse,_

_He fell through the ground,_

_And was never again found._

_For the bond he lost,_

_He tried at any cost,_

_To get it back,_

_A life he must crack._

_Be warned now young ones,_

_Laugh and have fun,_

_But remember to run,_

_Should he ever find you._

The hat fell silent and whispers erupted. Professor Logan stood up front, parchment in her hands, waiting for the silence to return.


	5. Of Sorting

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and future OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

I'm going to try and have a chapter up each weekend, if I can manage. The plot bunnies are being more evil than I thought. I love that people are reviewing this and I'd love to hear more on your opinions and ideas for what you think is in store for them.

Bugi - Love, I am trying to make them as long as I can. Sometimes the plot bunnies are too evil and only give me little tid-bits of information

A/N: I made a little mistake with Tarra Zabani... it is supposed to be Zabini, please forgive the mistake

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter five – Of Sorting (and Feasting with a side of Pranks)

"When I call your name, step forward and I will place the hat on your head. After the hat has called out Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, you will join that table. That will be your House for the next seven years, doing well will earn your house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the points are tallied up and the house with the most points wins the house cup. You would do well to remember that." She said, when the silence had returned.

She opened the scroll of parchment and called out the first name.

"Scorpius Malfoy" he made his way to the stool and sat down. Professor Logan put the hat on his head and stepped back.

"Malfoy, huh? I haven't had any of you in a while. You father was the last one if I'm not mistaken. Although, you were here last year, trying to get a spot. Quite cunning if I do say so myself. Well, better be SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled the last part. Scorpius jumped off the stool and made his way to the clapping house.

Five students, three Hufflepuff's and two Ravenclaw's later, Professor Logan called "Dysis Renkema"

He walked meekly up to the stool and sat. The hat was placed on his head.

"New meat. Yes, or so it would seem. You hide that fact do you?"

_What fact?_

"Aaah. Unknown is it? Yes, now I see, it is hidden, even from you. Only a powerful witch could do this. Let's mix things up a bit then, shall we? You are a brave lad, smart too, but you are most cunning. I wasn't made to do this but it's high time I changed the rules. Better be SLYTHERIN!"

Whispers erupted and no one clapped. Dysis made his was over to Slytherin and sat down next to Scorpius, who put a comforting hand on his back, before quickly removing it and clapping.

Soon, the others followed.

"Hugo Weasley" was the next name called. He made his way up and sat, the hat on his head for a few seconds, saying "Weasley, not another. GRYFFINDOR!" lots of clapping ensued.

"Tarra Zabini" was next. She made her way confidently to the stool. She sat there for what seemed like hours, her confidence slowly ebbing away with whatever she was being told. Eventually it yelled "Hufflepuff" clapping and laughter followed.

Thirty students, 9 Gryffindor's, seven Slytherin's, six Hufflepuff's and eight Ravenclaw's later, all eyes were on Lily.

"Last but not least Lily Potter" Professor Logan called, before rolling up the scroll and stepping to the side as Lily made her way to the stool, and her fate.

"Ah! Potter and Weasley. That's just calling for Gryffindor. Oh dear, this is difficult. This is worse than what happened to your father. Hmm, more cunning than a snake, smarter than a fox and more patient than anything I've ever known. Gryffindor is the best bet, but it seems that you don't want to go there, correct?"

_I just want to fit in. Be somewhere that I'll have friends. Be away from my brothers and cousins._

"Well, then that takes away Gryffindor, but leaves the other three. What do you say to being in the smartest house?"

_I don't know. I just want to be accepted._

"You seem reluctant. Perhaps Hufflepuff then?"

_Will you just chose a house for me already! _She mentally screamed

"Fine. Just don't complain when you want to change to a different house. Better be SLYTHERIN!"

Instead of clapping, the Hall erupted into whispers. Lily looked to her family before walking over to her new house and wedging herself between Dysis and Scorpius. The whispers continued, until an elderly witch stood up at the podium that had just appeared, and watched the hat be taken away by a short, ancient looking man.

"To all the new students, I say welcome; I'm the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. To all the older students, I say welcome back. A few reminders before we eat.

"The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Some of you older ones would do well to remember that" she looked to Gryffindor and stared intently at the Potter boys and their friends before continuing "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that certain products are not allowed in the school, many of which come from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The full list, as always, is posted on Mr. Filch's door. The girls bathroom on the second floor is still out of bounds. Last but not least, enjoy your feast" she clapped her hands and food appeared all down the five tables that adorned the Hall. The chatter started and food was piled onto plates, as everyone started eating and talking with friends and meeting the first years.

Lily looked around and took in the sights. The food ranged from roasts and pies to Yorkshire pudding and mint humbugs. Lily took a bit of everything.

"Potter! You shouldn't be here" said a rough looking third year. He then turned to Scorpius "Scor, you shouldn't be hanging out with these filthy little half bloods."

Scorpius looked at Lily before turning to face the older boy he had grown up with. "Nott, I don't know nor do I care what you think. I can make my own mind up on who I 'hang out' with." Dysis looked up and nodded in silent agreement. Nott walked away and Scorpius looked at his two friends. "He's always been like that, it's how he was raised and that's all he knows." He stated, grabbing the plate of chicken legs and piling them on his own, before shoving them down. Watching Scorpius eat reminded Lily of Uncle Ron at Christmas each year.

"Potter!" yelled one of the professors, and all heads turned to stare at a bald, portly man, his face contorted in anger as he faced the Gryffindor table, as Albus and James stood up slowly. Lily shifted her gaze to her brothers and saw that James was discreetly putting his wand away, grinning. Scorpius looked from his brother, to the professor, before he and James answered together "Yes, Professor?"

Lily stifled a giggle; it seemed that her brothers angered him on a regular basis. She shook her head before turning her attention to the enraged professor once more.

"What in Merlin's good name do you think you're doin'?" He yelled, so that everyone could hear. "I know it was one of you who just did _this_ to my pumpkin juice" and he poured out what was supposed to be pumpkin juice, but was instead a thick, black, semi-solid thing. It hit the table with a squelch. A few of the students giggled, while others laughed loudly. James and Albus walked up to the Head table and stood in front of the professor.

"Sir, I think the pumpkin juice is a little off colour" James said bluntly, pointing to the lump. More students giggled.

"Both of you have detention with me for the next week" he growled, still loud enough for everyone to hear. He stormed out of the Hall and noise erupted once more.

"That was better than last year!" Lily heard one kid say

"Yeah, wonder what they'll do next year"

"Nothing's the same without the welcoming prank on Professor Gray"

"Who did it this time?"

"I reckon it was James"

"Nah, Al was always better at transfiguration"

McGonagall took this as the perfect time to stand up and address the students before they went to their dorms. "May I have your attention, please?" the talking stopped at once. "While we all know that this happens every year, I would like to remind you that it is discouraged and that those two will be dealt with sternly. Get a good night's rest, classes will start tomorrow. Good night" and she walked off, leaving through the door directly behind her chair.

Students got up and ambled slowly out the doors. Prefects could be heard, ushering the first years in the right direction.

"First years, over this way. Come on" said the female Slytherin Prefect. Her hair was long and she wore it down, reaching the small of her back. She was tall and had an air of authority about her. Lily thought she reminded her of the Minister for Magic, he had the same presence. Lily mulled these revelations in her head as they walked out of the Great Hall and down stairs, as everyone else went up.

* * *

Until next time, keep reading


	6. Slytherin

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and future OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter six – Slytherin

The walk to the common room was cold and dark. There were very few lanterns along the way. As they followed the Prefect, ghosts passed them saying 'hello' or 'welcome to Hogwarts'.

The Prefect suddenly stopped and all the first years had to be careful not to bump into each other. She turned on her heel and faced them all before saying "In here, you will meet your doom. If an older student asks you to do something, you do it – without question. You must never leave the common room alone – first years are the perfect target practice for all the other students. Slytherins have the worst reputation because we have created some of the worst wizards and witches in history, therefore, we are all considered to be bad and most of the older students will tell you that it is better to let them believe what they want and not argue. Arguing will lead to a fight, a fight will lead to wands being drawn and in turn, magic, which will also lead to detentions and point deductions. We don't want that." She turned away from them and continued on her way.

The Prefect stopped again by a damp stretch of a stone wall and turned to the first years again. "Before we step inside, take your last breath of fresh air, and welcome to hell." She turned back and said the password _Carpe noctem _before stepping to the side as the wall slid open, revealing a hidden door. The first years filed in and she followed soon after.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantle piece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. Two doors sat on one of the walls. Upon closer inspection, they were the doors that led to the dormitories, one for the girls and one for the boys.

"As classes start tomorrow, I suggest you all get an early night, so that you're ready and rested for the day. I don't want you all to be falling asleep in class, what would the other heads of houses say?" came Professor Logan's voice, directly behind Lily, emitting a soft squeal from her. "Oh, sorry dear" she said softly, before addressing every one again.

"This house will be your home, treat it well. The other students will be like your family. I'm sure that Sarah has already told you the basics of not going out alone, and doing what older students ask you to do. The only thing you are not allowed to do for the older students is their homework. No matter what they say to you. Girls, your rooms are through the left door and boys, the one on the left. Good night, and see you tomorrow." Professor Logan turned and walked out of the common room, leaving Sarah to move them to the doors and into bed.

As Lily separated from the boys, she felt that she had lost a sense of security. The corridor was dark when the door closed behind the girls and most had difficulty adjusting to the darkness. But they didn't have to, as Lily's necklace took that moment to light up. The other four girls looked at Lily but didn't question her. Lily took the lead, looking for a door marked 'First years'. It was sitting on the last door in the corridor. As one of the girls pushed past Lily to open the door, it spoke.

_Who are you?_

"I…I'm…um…Angel. Angel Belby" said the girl nervously, trying to lower her face and cover it with her blond hair.

_Welcome, Angel Belby, to the house of Slytherin._

This happened for the other four girls as well; introducing themselves as Melissa Nott – a brunette who was shorter than Lily, Sophie Higgs – a black haired girl taller than Lily, and Queenie Pucey – a dirty blond the same height as Lily.

Lily was the last to enter, after a heated argument with the door over who she really was when she had said 'Potter' as her name. The door eventually gave up and relented to her, giving access to the dorm.

The dorm was similar to the common room, only there were no chairs, but five beds. The room was hexagonal and one bed sat against each wall that didn't have the door. The girls were all on their beds, Angel with her green curtains already drawn. Lily took the remaining bed that had her trunk at the end of it and a parcel on top.

She looked at the parcel and noted her name written on it. With a small note that read: _Lily dear, you forgot this when you left. _She recognized the writing as Harry's and opened the parcel to reveal a bottle of liquid that shimmered in the faint glow of the flames that hung low from the ceiling. It was just what she needed; Lily had figured that she had forgotten something when she packed. Putting it in the bedside draw for the time when she would use it, she dove into her trunk and pulled out her pajamas, before sitting on her bed and closing the curtains to change.

When she was finished, she opened the curtain to toss her clothes on top of her trunk, before shutting the curtains again, ignoring the whispers from the other girls, she fell asleep.

* * *

That's it for now

until next time, keep reading

Emi


	7. The begining of a new routine

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and future OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

Enjoy! Please review, tell me what you think, what you like/don't like, what you think will happen, doesn't matter, I wanna know what your thoughts are

* * *

Chapter seven – The beginning of a new routine

It was still dark when Lily woke the next morning. As it was getting lighter, Lily figured that it would be best if she stayed awake. She got up and got dressed in silence, before sneaking out of the dormitory, her bag on her back, robes and tie over her arm. She went out and sat in one of the green winged chairs by the fire and watched it crackle as she entered, disturbing the silence and staleness that was the morning. She put her robes on and tied her new green and silver tie, making sure it sat neatly on her body. Lily wished she had a mirror so she could see what she looked like. A door opened and Lily turned to see Scorpius exiting the boy's dorm and come to sit beside her on the arm of the chair.

"Morning" he whispered, tying his own tie.

"Morning" she whispered back, watching him tie it wrong. "Want some help?" she asked, having had enough of watching him fail.

Scorpius nodded and let his hands fall to his side as Lily took over. "How come you know how to do this?" he asked, when she was finished and was tightening it so that it sat comfortably.

"Dad taught all three of us when James started. He knew we'd need to wear our ties. So he saved himself the time and taught us together." Scorpius nodded again, as the doors opened and some of the older students walked over.

"First years! Vacate that chair" one of the boys said.

They did as they were told and stood before the group. Lily looked into the speakers eyes while Scorpius looked to his feet, as though he were ashamed.

"Stop staring, girl" said one of the boys. Lily only continued to stare more. One of the girls whipped out her wand and pointed it at Lily, before saying "Singultus" and watched as Lily burst into a fit of hic-ups. The older students laughed as they walked out of the common room, the wall shutting behind them.

Scorpius looked at Lily for a moment before gathering both his and her bags, before grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her out the common room too. Scorpius ran up the stairs, pulling Lily roughly. He headed to the Great Hall, in the hopes that there would be a professor already eating.

Entering the Hall, he was relieved as he saw three professors sitting at the head table. "Professor" he yelled, echoing around the empty hall. Three heads turned to him. "Please help" he whimpered, pulling Lily in front of him, showing the hic-upping girl to the confused professors.

Scorpius noted that Professor Logan was there, the bald man that yelled at James and Albus last night, along with a young man with blonde hair and a rough look about him, complete with a crooked nose.

"What happened to Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy?" asked the young one, his voice rugged and strained.

"She was hit with a curse that was _Singultus_, I think." He said, trying his hardest to remember what the others had used.

The young one got out of his chair and came to stand in front of Lily, staring into her eyes. "You were staring again weren't you, little flower?" Lily could only nod, recognising who the professor was by the use of her nickname from him.

The young professor sighed and tapped his wand on Lily's head, instantly she stopped hic-upping. She let out a sigh if relief before hugging the professor in recognition. "Thanks" she whispered to him before letting him go. Lily sauntered off, with Scorpius trailing behind, looking just as confused as the other two professors.

"Lily, what was that about? You can't just hug a professor" he hissed as they sat down to eat their breakfast, which had only just appeared on the tables.

"I know that. But I know him too well to just let him help me and not thank him." She said, avoiding the question, but answering it at the same time, and grabbing some of the porridge in front of her.

Scorpius grabbed some bacon and ate some before he continued. "Yeah, but hugging a professor is not the way to do it" he scolded. Lily shrugged and poured some honey over the porridge before digging in.

"Scorpius, trust me when I say that I know him better than anyone" she smiled, finality of the conversation clear in her voice.

Scorpius was about to comment, when Dysis walked in and sat on the other side of Lily "Morning, guys" he said merrily, oblivious to what had just happened.

It was clear that their conversation was indeed over for the morning. More students filed in and the noise level grew. Soon everyone was there, eating and laughing. They all compared timetables to see who had what as the professors handed them out. Lily, Scorpius and Dysis were comparing theirs when the screeching of owls could be heard over head.

They looked up to see hundreds of owls flying around, looking for the recipients of their packages. Scorpius was surprised when two owls flew their way. One landed in front of him, which was brown and speckled with white. The other landed in front of Lily and was a snowy owl.

* * *

That's all for now, until next time, keep reading

~Emi~ ^^


	8. Letters and defences

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and future OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

I was feeling really generous today, so I thought I'd put up the next chapter. I hope this explaines a few things.

**Bugi**, read on and see who the mystery professor is.

I also made this chapter really long, simply because it was a really big plot bunny

Reviews would be most welcome.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter eight – Letters and Defences.

Lily put out her hand and the owl dropped the letter before nipping her finger and taking a bit of the porridge from her bowl as she read her letter.

_Lily,_

_We are proud of you for your house. Don't ever think otherwise. Just because you weren't in Gryffindor doesn't mean we will love you less. That would never happen. No matter what your brothers say, don't listen to it; they are just trying to upset you._

_Be sure to do your homework and behave in your classes, we know that Slytherin's are tough on their students. We hope you find a group of friends that will help you through everything, like what we had, without all the danger, of course._

_We've attached letters, warning your brothers to not tease you about it, unless they want to be hexed into next week for it._

_We'd love to hear from you soon, and to see a photo of our little girl in her house colours would be wonderful too._

_We both love you very much_

_Mum and dad_

_PS be sure to tell us when your little bottle runs low, we'll get you some more, ok?_

Lily folded the letter and tucked it into her robes, before grabbing the blank parchment attached and scribbling a response, leaving room for her brothers, who also had letters from home.

"Thanks, H.J. You can go now" she said, petting the owl as it flew over to the Gryffindor table to sit between the boys as they read their letters.

"What was that about?" Dysis asked, looking over Lily's shoulder to read the letter.

"Oh, nothing really. Just mum and dad congratulating me on my house, and telling me not to worry about what my brother's say about it." She shrugged. Turning to Scorpius, Lily was surprised to see his face looked pained.

Scorpius dropped the letter on the table, gathered his things and left the Hall, muttering something about not wanting to be late for class.

Lily watched him leave before picking up the letter and reading

_Son,_

_We are so proud that you have made it into Slytherin. You will be a great wizard because of it. We can only hope that you behave well and not dirty the Malfoy name. It is only fair that we ask this of you. We got a letter from Tarra last night, telling us you have made friends with some half-bloods. You need to realise that these things are not acceptable and that we want you to stop contact with them immediately. Unless you can give us a very good reason to be their friends, we wish that you push them aside. It does not do to dwell on friends. We wish to hear by the end of the week what you have done. If you displease us, expect us to not welcome you home for Christmas, as you will be staying at the school with those filthy friends that you have kept. Bear in mind that we do this purely for your own good. Tarra told me that you refused to talk with her and sit with her on the train either, saying you'd prefer to sit alone. Whilst we do not mind that you push her away sometimes, do not expect us to be this lenient all the time. We want your answer by Friday, and we hope to see you at Christmas._

_Your father says he will send you a letter over the weekend, his job is keeping him rather busy. _

_Lots of love_

_Mother_

Lily scrunched the letter in her hand as she rushed after Scorpius, knowing he had gone to wait for class already.

She found him, waiting outside their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, huddled on the floor, resisting the tears that threatened to run.

She sat beside him, running her hand over his back, whispering soothing words to calm him down.

It wasn't long before Scorpius was feeling alright. He stood up and hauled Lily to her feet, as the professor came walking down the hall, arms so full of books, they couldn't see his face. It was a surprise to them both when he addressed them.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Potter. So good to see you here early and waiting. Why don't you come in and take your seats, while we wait for the others?" he smiled, before walking into the room.

Lily and Scorpius followed, taking two of the seats near the middle of the room.

"Professor, who do we have this class with?" Scorpius asked, setting his bag on the floor and grabbing out his books.

"I do believe you have this class with the Gryffindors. Why do you ask, Mr. Malfoy?" the professor asked, turning to face them, after setting the books on the desk. He looked questioningly at Scorpius, who took in his appearance.

The professor had light brown hair, lightly tanned skin and a rugged look that said 'I'm way too tired to listen to your crap', his robes had some holes in them, making them look quite shabby, mostly around the hems but it made the rugged look more convincing. "Mr. Malfoy, did you hear me?" he asked, after a few minutes of silence.

Scorpius came out of his thoughts and looked in the professor's golden eyes "Sorry, sir. I forgot who we had it with, that's all." He muttered, looking at Lily.

"Are you alright now, little flower?" the professor asked, turning to Lily, concern evident on his features.

Lily nodded and hugged him again "I sure am. You need to teach us that spell someday. It may come in handy." She said, letting him go.

"Lily, you can't hug a professor" Scorpius hissed, for the second time that morning.

The professor only smiled and put a hand on Lily's head. "This little flower can do as she pleases in my presence." He looked down at her lovingly, before retreating to his office that was connected to the classroom. "I'll be back in a few minutes" he called over his shoulder as they sat in their seats.

A bell sounded and noise slowly flittered into the room as students passed the class and headed to their own. Slowly, the class dawdled in, most rejoicing in having found the room.

The professor came back in and sat behind his desk, waiting as the students all settled and the chatter ceased.

He stood up as Hugo walked into the room, muttering an apology and something about getting lost. "Welcome, this is an interesting and dangerous subject. Defence Against the Dark Arts works alongside charms for a little while, as you learn hexes and charms to use. Here you learn how to counter the charms that can be used against a witch or wizard. Don't worry too much. I am here to help and you can ask me any time to repeat something. I am also going to be running extra classes after dinner once a week before curfew for anyone wanting to catch up, get ahead or just practice and study." He flicked his wand and a copy of the books he had carried in with him flew to each student. "Turn to page seventeen and begin reading through to page thirty. When you're finished, raise your hand and I will tell you what you are doing next." He turned to the board and wrote the instructions on the board.

Lily and Scorpius were the first to finish, and raised their hands. The professor walked over to them and took them from the room into his office. "Well done. I knew you would finish quickly, little flower. As you suggested of me, I will teach the two of you the spell I cast earlier." Lily smiled and squealed with glee.

Scorpius tilted his head to the right slightly, and with confusion, asked "Professor, what spell? You never cast a spell earlier"

"On the contrary, Mr. Malfoy, I did indeed cast a spell. You asked for help this morning with a Singultus mishap, am I correct?" Scorpius nodded and Lily giggled behind her hand. "Well, I was the one who tapped her on the head and stopped it." He smirked

"Tha-that's not p-p-pos-possible" Scorpius stammered "That professor was blond and had a crooked nose. You can't possibly be him"

"Actually Scorpius, it can be" Lily pitched in "he's actually a met...meta...metamor..."

"A metamorphagus" the professor finished. "It's alright, little flower. You don't have to push yourself to say it. I know you have trouble." He placed a reassuring hand on her head and she smiled.

"I know, but I wanna say it someday. Just like all those other things I can't say prop... proper... properly" she smiled. Scorpius noted that it was something she was proud of and he smiled too.

"Um, not to sound ignorant, but what is a metamorphagus?" he asked curiously.

"A metamorphagus is someone who can change their appearance at will**.** For example:" he pointed to his head and it changed from light brown to bubblegum pink, then his nose which he changed to a pigs snout, before turning them both back to normal when Lily burst out into fits of laughter. "Enough of that. If you want to learn more about it, ask me after dinner.

"This counter-spell is quite simple to learn and easy to master. Lily, may I?" he asked, holding his wand to her. She nodded and braced herself as he waved his wand silently.

Lily erupted in another bout of the hic-ups and he turned to face Scorpius.

"Tap your wand to her head and say _finite incantartem**. **_It should stop the hic-ups, if done correctly, that is."

Scorpius pulled out his wand and tapped it to Lily's head, muttering the incantation as he did so. Lily stopped hic-upping instantly.

"Thanks" she said, coughing slightly.

"That will do. Should she get hit by it again, use that and it will stop. Now, we must be getting back to the class. I assume that everyone has finished reading by now. If you want to learn more, come see me after dinner. Now, out. Take your seats and we shall continue the actual lesson."

The three walked out of the office and Lily and Scorpius took their seats. It surprised them all that no one else had actually finished.

"I think you have all had enough time to read through this information. Tell me what you understood from it and then we shall begin." He said, wiping the instructions from the board and waiting for the class's answers.

Before anyone knew it, it was time to pack up. "That's all for today, I will see you all in a few days. Extra classes will be tonight if you want to come along. Before you go, are there any questions?" the professor asked, as the rustle of books and cheers were heard.

One of the Gryffindor's raised their hand. "Professor, what is your name. You never told us"

"Ah! I knew I forgot something. What was your name again dear?"

"Coleen Creevy, daughter of Denis Creevy, photographer of the Daily Prophet, named in memory of my uncle Colin Creevy" she said, sounding as though she said it often.

"Well, Miss Creevy, in answer to your question, I am Professor Lupin" he smiled, so did Lily. She had tried her hardest not to call him by his name. The bell rand loudly through the castle and the students filed out.

* * *

Thats all for now, until next time, keep reading

~Emi~


	9. Potions

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and future OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

i must be feeling really generous today... three updates in one weekend...

*mutters to self* the plot bunnies must be breeding...

i took some things from the book for this one, i marked one, see if you can find any more.

reviews are most welcome

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter nine – Potions.

Everyone left Defence Against the Dark Arts as soon as Lupin had said his name. They were the last to leave and as Lily walked out the door she turned back and called "See you later, Teddy" before giggling and walking down to the dungeons for potions.

Scorpius had tried his hardest not to ask Lily about what went on in the class but he couldn't resist. "Lily, I _really _want to know how you know Professor Lupin" he sat beside her, at the back of the classroom.

"Scorpius" she giggled "He's like a brother to me. I grew up knowing him. And well, let's put this way, he's like the brother I actually wanted." She was cut off from explaining further as the professor strode into the room, robes billowing behind her. She turned to face the class, which had gone silent when she had entered.

"Welcome to potions. I am Professor Logan." She then proceeded to call out the register, pausing at Lily. "Lily Potter… not like your brothers are you? I certainly don't want another melted cauldron from you lot." She turned to face Lily. "From the look of you, I'd say that I have to keep my eye on you." She continued with the register then began the lesson.

"*You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. There is little foolish wand waving in this class, as such, you may not think this is magic. I do not expect you to truly understand the beauty that is a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes - Bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stop to death – if you aren't as big a bunch of idiots that I usually have to teach.*" She sounded as if she had done all of this before. "Get out your books and copy down what is on the board, you have five minutes"

A rush to grab books and quills was instant. Logan's commanding authority was evident in her voice, she wouldn't put up with childish crap. As they copied down the potion, chatter was soft and Lily took the opportunity to explain further. "Dad raised Teddy as a favour to one of his old friends, who died in the final battle twenty-one years ago."

"So, Lupin is just family?" Scorpius asked, trying to get an understanding into the situation. Lily nodded as Logan got up to speak again.

"Judging from the amount of chatter, I gather you are all finished." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

With a flick of her wrist, ingredients showed up at each bench. "With the instructions you have just written down, I want you to make me a simple boil removing potion. You have the rest of the lesson." Professor Logan spent the rest of the lesson correcting students, and making sure that no cauldrons melted. She was standing with Scorpius and Lily when there was a loud crash from the front of the room.

"You foolish child!" she scolded, rushing over to Hugo and a petite girl with flaming red hair, who was covered in the potion. "You added the porcupine quills before taking it off the heat didn't you?" the girl nodded, before starting to cry.

Hugo put his arm around her, whispering "It's ok Roxanne, you didn't mean to" Roxanne sniffed and cuddled into Hugo.

"Take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing, I'm sure that she will be given a calming draught and have herself fixed up. A single mistake in a boil remover can cause grotesque boils to appear anywhere the potion hits." And sure enough, Roxanne was soon covered in boils; they seemed to mass on her face. Hugo hurried her out of the room.

The quiet faded as everyone started whispering about the incident. Lily muttered to herself "I hope she's alright" before going back to the potion, she didn't want to be the next one in the hospital wing from lack of care.

The hour was long and tiresome. The Gryffindor's complained the whole time and the Slytherins just laughed at them. The only ones who were doing the work to the fullest were Lily and Scorpius. Scorpius was reading out the instructions and Lily was making the potion.

Logan wandered round the room, keeping a closer eye on everyone, until she got to Lily and Scorpius' potion again. "It would seem, that we have a new potion prodigy in the class" she smiled, before saying softly so only the two could hear "This potion is good enough to rival mine." She stood up tall and addressed the whole class "Time to pack up, I want a sample of each potion, named and on my desk before you leave." She went to sit at her desk and marked off names as they handed a sample of the potion for grading.

The bell rang loudly in the dungeon, echoing off the walls, mingling with the chatter that ensued as everyone went out for lunch.

* * *

*I changed it round a little but this comes from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, page 102*

That's all for now, until next time, keep reading

~Emi~


	10. Fighting is forbidden

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

It seems that my writing spree last weekend didn't carry through to this weekend... my inspiration had eluded me... never fear. I still got the chapter up in time.

Reviews would be most welcome.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter ten – Fighting is forbidden.

In the Great Hall, everyone was talking and laughing, swapping stories of their first classes. Scorpius and Lily walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Dysis, who they hadn't seen since morning. He was pushing the food around on his plate, not noticing when the others sat either side of him.

"Where've you been Dysis?" Scorpius inquired, grabbing some pumpkin juice.

Dysis looked up and acknowledged the pair, before going back to his food, completely ignoring the question.

Lily placed a comforting hand on his back and asked in a soft voice "You alright? You seem down"

Again Dysis looked up but said nothing.

A loud crash was heard out in the entrance, many students abandoned their lunch to go and have a look. Lily, Scorpius and Dysis were some of the few who stayed seated.

Dysis looked down to his plate once more, only this time, he spoke. It was soft, and if there weren't so few students, neither of the two would have heard him. "I'm alright, I guess. I was talking with some of the professors, to see if I could change my house."

Scorpius nodded in understanding and Lily looked as though she wanted to ask more questions. Lily took out her class timetable and noticed that she had the afternoon off.

"Guys, what happened to make you do that?" she asked, stuffing her timetable into her bag. Both boys shrugged "Wanna go down and sit by the lake? We can help Dysis cover what he missed." Both boys nodded.

Dysis grabbed his bag and headed for the doors, wanting to get away. "I'll meet you out there." He called over his shoulder. When he stopped at the doors, Lily and Scorpius looked at each other before grabbing there bags and heading for the doors themselves.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, standing beside Dysis and taking in the scene before her.

There was a large circle of all years from all houses. They stood there, watching the happenings of two boys as they ran rampant through the circle. When they got too close to the people at the edges, they were shoved towards the centre. A suit of armour was in pieces on the ground, explaining the crash just before. One of the boys had red hair, the other, jet black. They had their wands out and were flinging curses at each other left and right. Many were deflected and went astray, shooting through the crowd of on lookers, who dodged or repelled them. Shouts could be heard from the boys as they continued their battle.

"I'll kill you for that. How dare you!" yelled the red haired boy.

"You were the one who asked for it!" shouted the other in response.

"That's bull and you know it!"

"Yeah? Well guess what? You're just a pathetic excuse for a wizard" spite was evident in the black haired boy's voice, the only show of emotion he let on.

"Come off it! You're just jealous because I get all the consideration around here" spat the red haired one.

As all this was happening, the spells that were being used, were never uttered. Their yelling made sure of that. Lily wondered how they were doing that when she realised something. Stepping forward, into the fight, she pulled out her wand and held it against the red head's throat, sheer determination on her face. The boys stopped fighting and they both looked at who had interrupted them.

Lily's features changed instantly. She smirked a smirk that had never before graced her lips. "Thought it was you" she removed her wand roughly, making the boy cough and grasp his throat. While he was distracted, Lily grabbed his other arm and pulled it painfully behind him, her other arm going around his neck in a head-lock. She felt him struggle for breath, and another smirk crossed her face. "Perhaps you should consider a different way to release the anger you keep bottled up, rather than take it out on him, and other unsuspecting bystanders" her voice was sickly sweet, as though she knew it would stop him.

It was this scene that the headmistress walked in on. "Weasley, Potter, I want _all_ of you in there now" she said loudly, pointing to a classroom, to which, she promptly entered, waiting at the door, counting off the students as they entered. "Molly… Roxanne… Lily… Hugo… Rose… Albus… Dominique… Lucy… Fred… James… Good. That's all of you." She went to close the door, but called out "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Renkema, you should come in here too." When they had entered, she shut the door, locking it.

"I want all your wands on the desk in front of me instantly" she said, her anger evident, but not shown. There was a lot of rustling as twelve wands were placed in front of the very angry witch.

"Who is going to offer the explanation this time?" she asked, looking at every face in turn.

"Things just got out of hand, professor" said Dominique, as she took a strand of her blond hair, and curled it around her slender finger absently

"I can see that" snapped McGonagall, as she gathered all the wands into her hands, before saying, ashamed "I'm very disappointed in all of you. Your parents never fought like this"

"Professor?" Dysis asked carefully

"Yes, Mr. Renkema?"

"How come Scorpius and myself are here? This is clearly a family matter" Dysis chose his words carefully.

McGonagall seemed to consider this for a moment, before saying "You are here because I requested it of you and I will need to talk with you, in a few minutes." Dysis nodded, happy with the answer and settled next to Hugo, who was looking a little pale.

"Who started it? That's the first thing I wish to know" she said sternly.

They all looked at one another, before eight hands pointed at James, one at Albus and three that didn't know where to go.

James had a look of shock on his face and stammered "I-I-I-I didn't do it. Al provoked me"

"No way! I did no such thing!" Al yelled, trying to be heard over James.

Lily shook her head. These were not her brothers. Her brothers worked together, laughing and mucking around. Her brothers didn't fight over anything, yet here they were, doing just that.

"Sevvy" she whispered softly. Al stiffened and turned to see his little sister, shaking her head. "I knew James fought, that's why I went after him, trapping him like I did, I knew that head of hair anywhere. I _never_ expected you to be one to fight. You _never_ get in trouble. Mum and dad are always saying they love that you don't get in trouble. I thought you were better than this. Fighting in the school, with your own _brother_, no less – _how could you_?" the hurt was there, the anger, ruined expectations, embarrassment, and disappointment were also there – in her voice, and in her eyes.

Al kept his gaze anywhere but her eyes, he always hated that they looked like they could read your mind, that and the fact that they changed colour when she felt like this. They had gone from their usual calm grey, which Al loved to look into, to a dark, almost black, flecked with blue, green, and brown, which made him uncomfortable and nervous.

Al rubbed his head, still avoiding her gaze when McGonagall spoke up "It seems, Mr. Potter, that you have hurt your sister. What shall you do about it?" her gaze pierced just as much as Lily's.

"He shouldn't have to do anything" spoke up one of the older boys, his dark hair and darker skin set him apart from the rest.

"Fred, don't get involved" said Roxanne, placing a hand on her brother's arm. "This is their business"

Fred opened his mouth to argue but the look Roxanne gave him, made him stop.

It was a short girl with glasses that spoke up next. "Professor, Albus was insulting James because he had house points taken away again. He was complaining because James never loses house points, even though he is always in trouble." She explained, matter-of-factly. The rest of the Weasley's nodded in agreement.

James was about to argue, but McGonagall put her hand up and he stopped. "I don't want to hear any arguments, James. I would like to know who threw the first spell. Care to enlighten me?"

No one said anything, but Al raised his hand meekly.

McGonagall nodded. "Very well, once Professor Gray has finished with you both, you will have three days detention with me. As punishment, you will not get your wands back until tomorrow morning. Don't even try to tell me you need them for class, I know that neither of you have classes after lunch." She turned to the Weasley's and handed back their wands as they left the room. "James, Albus, you may leave" she watched as they left before closing the door. "Lily, Scorpius and Dysis. You would do well to remember that whilst you are in Slytherin, getting involved in a Gryffindor fight is not the best way to boost your reputations. The only thing that will come of it is a trip to the Hospital Wing."

The three nodded, unsure on what to say.

"Lily, try not to get involved with your brothers. They really are worse than Harry and Ron. I'd hate to see such a smart girl be labelled the same way they are." Her voice held no anger, only concern for the girl.

"Scorpius, you would do well to remember that although Slytherins look out for themselves, watching out for others can gain a friendship unlike any other. What you did last night was in no way acceptable. I put you up to the task of watching over Dysis whilst you are here." McGonagall watched for his reaction, which was only a curt nod, before she turned slightly to face Dysis.

"Your request has been heard, but I'm sorry to say that it is not possible to change houses. I expect to see you in class after this." Dysis nodded dejectedly.

Lily pondered this for a moment, before her wand was handed back to her and she walked out of the room, closely followed owed by both boys. None of them said a thing for the rest of the lunch break.

* * *

That's all for now, until next time, keep reading

~Emi~


	11. Tea time with Hagrid

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

**Please read my ending note. It is crucial for the next update and future chapters too**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter eleven – Tea time with Hagrid

Lily spent the afternoon in the library, doing some of the homework that had been set. Teddy wanted a one foot essay on what they hoped to gain from Defence Against the Dark Arts and Logan wanted a two foot essay on how important it is to read instructions when brewing potions.

The rest of the week passed in much of the same fashion. Every morning, she would wake and sit in one of the winged chairs, Scorpius would join her and they would chat, after a lesson on how to tie ties. The older students would then show up and hex one of them. Both Lily and Scorpius had now mastered _finite incantartem_. Then they would head to breakfast with Dysis, who was still unaware of what happens in the mornings. Classes through the week were spent taking notes and most of the professors spoke to Lily when they got to her name on the register, saying that they hoped she wasn't as rowdy as her brothers.

They studied the night skies on a Tuesday at midnight and learn the names of stars and the movement of the planets.

Three times a week they went to the greenhouses to learn herbology; it was the only class that Roxanne hadn't managed to stuff up yet. Lily had to try and resist laughing at Neville, seeing him not trip over his own two feet was a funny and rare occurrence.

One thing that had not changed with time was History of Magic. Binns still taught it and the class screamed the first time he floated through the board, though he ignored it and muttered something along the lines of 'First years and their need to screech at everything'.

Charms was the most fascinating of all the classes, besides potions. Flitwick, old as he was, was still teaching and he made sure that the class was fun. He stood on a plie of books to see over his desk and he too stopped at Lily's name. "Miss Potter, good to see you. Your brother does quite well in this class; let's see if you can do the same. A natural, he is"

Transfiguration was the most difficult. The professor was the bald man from the starting feast, who's name was Professor Gray. Being who she was, there were few professors Lily hadn't met in her youth, Gray was one of them. He was tough but he had a sense of humour, if you knew what to look for. He gave them a stern talking to in the first lesson.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and hazardous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will depart and not come back. You have been cautioned." He then tapped his wand to his desk and it changed into a horse and back. They spent the lesson trying to change a match into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Scorpius had managed to make a fine needle.

Lily was pleased to know that, while the professors compared her to her brothers, the other students thought nothing of it. No one mentioned them to her and no one compared them either. It was a nice change.

Saturday came and Lily found herself anticipating her visit to Hagrid. James and Al would be there too. It would be the first time they had seen each other since the first day and the little incident with the fighting.

It was only sunrise but Lily and Scorpius were headed up the stairs to the Great Hall. A few Hufflepuffs were making their way down too. The trio looked up when they heard Scorpius' name called and they groaned. Tarra was calling and she looked ready to fight.

"Good morning, cousin" she smiled sweetly, making Lily and Dysis want to gag.

"Get lost Tarra" was Scorpius' response, before he turned and walked into the Hall, Lily and Dysis following silently.

As they sat, an owl landed in front of Scorpius, a note in its beak. He took the note and laid it between himself and Lily.

_Scorpius,_

_Forgive me for not writing sooner, work has been hectic this last week. Congratulations on becoming a Slytherin. _

_I hear from Astoria that you have made some friends. That's good to hear. _

_Feel free to reply to me, regarding Christmas, I am sure I can tell Astoria that you have let go of your friends. Relax; she is only worried that you will lose your up-bringing. I, myself am not phased by what you do at school. _

_I would love to hear about your new friends and who they are. I have a feeling I know who one of them is already, their father boasts at work and no one can shut him up. It gets rather annoying. _

_Just because you are worried about not coming home, don't be. You are most welcome any time, friends or no friends. In time, perhaps you could offer to bring them round._

_Pay no mind to what your mother has warned you of. I know she can get a little over the top. She hangs around with Blaise too much at the moment. You know what he can be like._

_This is one of my work owls, so your response will come looking like work, rest assured, your mother will not touch it._

_Father_

Scorpius looked to Lily and smiled, before grabbing a quill and writing a quick response that said thanks and good luck, before the owl took the letter and flew off. Lily smiled back and they ate their breakfast in silence.

The three spent the morning in the library, Scorpius and Dysis working on the homework that was set and Lily looked for a book to read.

Soon it was lunch time and they headed to the Hall. The boys walked in and Lily walked past it, headed outside. Dysis shrugged and kept walking, Scorpius followed behind Lily and they made their way to the bottom of the grounds, near the forest.

Lily knocked on the door and a high pitched barking could be heard, along with Hagrid's gruff voice telling the dog to back off. He opened the door and beamed. "Hullo Lily. Come in, don' want yeh ter stand there too long now do we?" he chuckled.

Lily entered the hut and Hagrid stood there for a moment and let Scorpius enter too. Lily was surprised to see that he had followed her and he smiled meekly.

Lily sat on one of the giant chairs and waited as a puppy jumped up on her lap. "Aww, she's adorable. What's her name?"

"She don' 'ave a name yet. I was thinkin' tha' yerself and yeh brothers would help me ter name her"

Scorpius walked over and petted the puppy. She was a boarhound, black and jittery, like most puppies were.

Another knock sounded and tones of arguing ceased. The puppy barked and Lily struggled to hold her back. This little dog was strong.

"James, Al, good ter see yeh, Lily is already inside." The boys were let in and they sat at the table too. Hagrid pulled up a spare chair and Scorpius climbed into it. Hagrid busied himself with making tea as the puppy jumped from Lily and bounded across the table. She licked James' face an Al's hands, as they gave her attention.

Tea was set in front of them with four, rather large cups and one extra large one. Hagrid sat and set a plate of rock cakes on the table, next to the tea. Scorpius was the only one to take one, and regretted it. Hagrid poured the tea and set a cup in front of each of them.

"So, how was yeh firs' week o' school" he asked, before taking a rock cake for himself.

"It was great, we already learned some cool stuff and Lupin says he's gonna bring in a Boggart for us to practice on soon." Al offered, clearly excited.

"Yeah, Care of Magical Creatures is slowly becoming my favourite class." James smiled "This year we get to look after Blast-Ended Skrewets"

Hagrid beamed. "Tha's righ' James. I've been doin' this since yeh father was in 'is third year. Fourth years get the privilege of lookin' after the Skrewets"

A knock at the door cut the conversation short. Hagrid yelled tor the guest to come in and the door opened to reveal Neville, red faced and out of breath. "Sorry … to disturb … you … but we … need … Mr. Malfoy" he puffed. Scorpius stood, said a quick goodbye and followed Neville from the hut.

"Bit of a quiet boy, isn't he?" Hagrid asked. Lily nodded silently as the puppy came and gave her a lick.

"He's quieter than Ashleyh." James said. Al nodded.

"Why can't Natalie be like Ashleyh and keep quiet? She talks a lot"

James snickered "Because, if she was quiet, she'd explode from all the hot air. And besides, you wouldn't like her if she was quiet"

That brought a blush from Al and he leaned over to hit James mockingly.

"Well, 'ow 'bout we get star'ed on namin' the puppy. I'd like to call 'er by 'er name, not just 'dog' or 'puppy'

* * *

I'd love to hear some ideas for names ... I'm kinda stuck. In an email, or review, tell me the puppy's name and who you want to suggest it. (I can't move forward in the story without the puppy's name)

There is also something that I need to know from you all too. With future plot twists, I need to know who you would like to see get headaches out of Lily and Albus, and which of the two will get an important book. I can't give too much away here, otherwise it will ruin the plot, but I would love to know who you think should get which. For example, if Lily had the headaches then Albus would get the book and vice-versa.

That's all for now, until next time, keep reading

~Emi~


	12. It begins

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

**All my fabulous readers, please read my ending notes.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter twelve – It begins.

They sat in silence for a while, thinking of names for the new puppy, who had cuddled up to Hagrid, as they slowly drank their tea.

No one had said anything since Scorpius had left and it was soon to be dark. Hagrid was the first to speak up.

"Well, yeh ought ter be ge'in' back soon. I 'magin it would be dark soon" he sounded a little disappointed.

Lily, Al and James stood and thanked Hagrid for the tea and left silently.

Once clear of the hut, the boys ran off, leaving Lily to walk back alone. She hadn't gone too far, when she heard a faint hissing sound. She turned to look in the direction of the noise and saw Lilly hissing at a snake, trying to bat it away.

Lily walked over and stared at the snake, seeming bigger than it. It recoiled and slithered in the other direction silently. Lilly walked over and began weaving between Lily's legs, before being picked up.

"That was close. How about we get you back to Dysis?" she asked, scratching the cat behind the ear, listening to her purr. Lily walked to the castle in silence and headed for the Great Hall. She saw Dysis and Scorpius talking quietly off to the side. Lily walked over and handed the cat to Dysis.

"You need to keep a better eye on her, Dy" Scorpius chuckled.

Lily nodded and elaborated "She was trying to fend off a snake. Nasty little creature too"

Dysis only nodded before putting Lilly on the ground and watched to make sure she didn't go outside again. "I'll leave you to tell her about what happened, then" Scorpius nodded and Dysis walked into the Great Hall without another word.

"What was…" her question was cut short when Scorpius grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the dungeons. Scorpius didn't say anything, despite how many times Lily asked.

Only when they were alone in a side corridor, off the entrance to the common room, did Scorpius turn around to look at Lily. His eyes were puffy and red, as though he had been crying as they walked. He took in a deep breath before stepping up to Lily and resting his head on her shoulder.

They stood like that for a while, unmoving. Scorpius then began to whisper two words over and over, getting louder each time he said it. It was the sixth time that Lily really understood what he was saying. "She's gone" that was all he said.

Lily rubbed a soothing hand along his back and let him cry. It was a while before his cries were nothing but sobbing. Lily pulled him to the floor and held him close as she continued to sooth him.

"Who's gone, Scor?" she asked softly, when his sobs had stopped and he was completely still and silent.

"Tarra" he whispered. "Tarra's gone. Vanished. Disappeared. Missing."

Lily soothed him some more, feeling his sobs coming back. "Tell me what happened" she said softly, trying to get him to talk.

"When Professor Longbottom came to get me, it was to tell me she had vanished without a trace. No one saw what happened; no one knows where she was. All her friends were saying is that she had needed to go to the bathroom. When she left them, everything seemed fine, but when she didn't come back, they got worried and started looking for her. All they found was her books and outer robe, sitting outside the second floor girls' toilets. It was the ones that were out of bounds. They looked inside and saw nothing, even the ghost in there saw nothing, but she says she heard screaming come from outside." When he stopped, they heard footsteps growing louder, with urgent whispers.

"…I can see that, but it does not excuse what happened." came from one, who sounded like the Headmistress.

"Believe me, I know that it doesn't. But that doesn't mean you can go barging in there and disturb the students, just so you can find Potter and Malfoy" that one sounded like Logan.

"They were not at dinner and I haven't seen Miss. Potter all day. The last I saw of Mr. Malfoy was when we had to break the news to him. I don't want them going off to do something stupid. Their fathers would kill me." said McGonagall, in all seriousness. Logan let loose something akin to a laugh, but stopped abruptly. Logan said the password and the footsteps vanished when Lily and Scorpius heard the wall close behind them.

They let out the breath they had not known they were holding and stood slowly. They stood in silence for a while and began to walk towards the common room. "It's my birthday tomorrow" Scorpius said suddenly, as they stood outside, waiting for Logan and McGonagall to exit.

The wall opened and the two women walked out. They stopped when they saw the two.

"Good evening professors" Scorpius smiled, sweetly.

"Good evening" they both said, stunned slightly. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Potter, I am to request you both go to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey has requested you both see her." McGonagall said, before turning and walking away, leaving the two alone with Logan.

"Don't make me drag your behinds up to Poppy. I want to get some grading done. Off you go" she pushed them towards the stairs and the two set off for the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey was tending to a Ravenclaw with a cold when they arrived. She barely noticed them as she tended to the sick boy.

"Alright dear, off you go. Next time, don't take such a silly dare, if you do, I wont be healing you" Pomfrey chided.

"Thanks. I won't do that again" said the boy, who sounded more like a girl. As the Ravenclaw walked past, Lily noticed, that it was, indeed, a girl.

"Good to see you two. I was beginning to worry." She smiled as she led the two to a bed and sat them down. "Mr. Malfoy, I was sure you were in distress when you were last here. What happened?"

"Lily calmed me down" he said shyly, looking at his feet. Pomfrey noticed that Lily blushed slightly but it went away quickly.

"I see." Murmured Madame Pomfrey, as she went to a cupboard and retrieved a potion. "Drink this; it will help you sleep tonight."

Scorpius downed the potion as the two others watched. Pomfrey nodded and snapped her fingers. Not a second later, food appeared before him. "Eat, dear" Scorpius did as he was told while she looked over Lily.

"I received a letter from your father this morning stating that you have a speech difficulty? Am I correct?" she asked. Lily only nodded, afraid to say anything. "I would like to see you once a week, if that's alright, to see if we can help you a little bit in getting rid of you little quirk."

"Why not just call it a probe…pro… probelem? Everyone else does" Lily said dejectedly

"I refuse to think of it as a problem, dear. There are no problems with anyone, just things that make us who we are, no matter what anyone says. I myself had something of a similar fashion, it took me ten years to rid myself of it, and that was without help. I'm convinced, if Mr. Malfoy is willing to help you, we can rid you of this in less time. Something like this will only hinder your magical abilities, in that it will stop you from casting spells you cannot pronounce"

"Please stop. I don't like it when people use big words; it makes me feel bad, because I can't say them." She said softly.

"Very well, dear. I shall try to lessen my use of big words for you." She put a hand on Lily's shoulder and snapped her fingers again. Food appeared in front of Lily and she began to eat silently.

When their dinner was finished, Scorpius let out a huge yawn. He then jumped from the bed and offered his hand to Lily, who took it, before jumping down herself. The two left the Hospital Wing, after a quick goodbye to Madame Pomfrey.

They took their time in getting back to the common room. Once back, Scorpius made a bee-line to the boys' dormitories, saying he needed an early night. Lily soon followed – to her own dormitories – but was stopped by the door.

_Who might you be? No one with your aura sleeps within this room_

"Lily Potter" she said with a yawn.

_If you are Potter, as you say, why are you so different from the last time I granted you entrance to this room?_

"Because things have happened today that would change the aura I give off" Lily had no idea of how true her words were, she was just saying them to get inside so she could sleep.

_Very well, I shall ask a question only Lily Potter would know._

The door was silent for a while before it asked _H__ow many cousins does Lily Potter have?_

Lily had to think for a second, before replying "Nine"

The door opened with a squeak, which Lily took for a sigh and smiled. She walked in and got ready for bed. Once done, she crawled into bed and shut her curtains, before falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Read this, please ^^**

I am still in need of the puppy's name. I would love if you could give me suggestions. There is also the headache/book with Lily/Albus. To remind you of how that works: if Lily gets the headaches, Albus gets the book OR if Lily gets the book, Albus gets the headaches. please let me know which way you want it.

That's all for now, until next time, keep reading

~~Emi~


	13. Dark Delving Dreams

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and future OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

Alright. next chapter. There are a few problems going on in RL that may stop me from posting... if I'm not careful... I shall see how I go and hopefully still post the next chapter.

**softballfreak878** - Thanks so much. Finn sounds good for a name, and seems something Hagrid would pick. With the headaches and book, that was my thought too. The next chapter is here and ready to be read.

Enjoy!

* * *

(Read swiftly, as though in a panic)

Chapter thirteen – Dark Delving Dreams

She floated through the dark abyss. The darkness comforted her, soothed her, and engulfed her in a happy feeling. As she floated, she saw a rectangular light, like light filtering through a doorway. As she got nearer, the rectangle got narrower with a deafening creak. The darkness around her changed as she got nearer too. No longer soothing, or comforting, instead it was distressing and suffocating. With a bang, the light vanished and Lily's whole thought process changed.

Dark.

Suffocating.

Lonely.

All she'd wanted was the teddy she couldn't reach. Why'd it have to end like this?

She took a step backwards and bumped into something soft. A coat? Couldn't be. Coats were in the closet.

She felt it again, just to be sure. Yep, it was a coat.

She sat down in the darkness – so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face – too weak to continue standing. The darkness hit her again, full force.

Suffocating, constricting.

Murmurs.

A faint light came from the edge of her vision. She watched as it happened again…and again. She put her hand out.

Something crawled in.

There was the light again.

It came from her hand this time.

A small pain in her palm.

Something has pinned it.

Nipping at her finger tips.

Fire. The light was fire.

A dragon.

She'd always liked dragons.

She wanted to go work with her uncle. Become a dragon breeder.

Fascinating creatures, dragons.

She'd never seen this toy before. Was it a new one?

More light. No, she had seen it.

Only once.

It wasn't a toy. A model dragon.

Pointy tail, fiery temper. Hungarian Horntail.

Dads.

What's it doing in here?

She thought it was on his bedside.

Whispers.

The dragon kept huffing fire, if only to give her light. This little model, helping her.

She watched it languidly.

Fire.

Banging. Calling. A name? Who's name?

She continued to watch.

The name. Her name.

They were trying to find her.

Yelling.

Screaming.

Crying.

Tapping.

A faint tap on the door. A muttered spell. _Alohamora_. Light.

Actual light.

Figure in the light. Familiar figure. Teddy. Worry. Relief. A smile. A laugh. A shout of "I found her"

Hands. Lots of hands. Teddy holding her.

Hugs.

Cries of relief.

Hand on her shoulder.

Dad.

Bottle of water. Drink it down.

Everyone settling down.

A tug on her foot. A crying Al, gripping Teddy's pants leg.

Set on the floor. Crushed in a hug. Al crying on her.

They sit down.

More water. For both of them.

Mum in a corner, telling off James.

Al sobbing. No longer crying.

Teddy goes and joins mum. Dad soon follows.

"Alibus Sevvyrus Potter" she smiled. Al sniffles. Smiles too. Both laugh. First time saying his name.

A pinch in her hand.

The dragon.

"Daddy" she runs to him. He picks her up. Holds her close.

Fire.

She opens her hand and shows the dragon.

"You keep him" he smiles. "My brave little girl" he sets her down again and marches James to his room. Dad's turn to punish.

Crushing hug. Mum crying. Her little angel. Only three years old.

Starts crying. Set down again. Al hugs her. She settles again.

Wide green eyes look at mum. A silent understanding.

He holds her close as mum walks out of the room.

Teddy walks over. Hand on her head. Bends down to her level.

Holds out a Lily. "For you, Little Flower" a smile, a squeal and a choking hug around his neck.

Looks to closet.

Dark, constricting.

A whimper.

Teddy stands. Closes door.

She calms. Al holds her close.

Mum returns, a bottle of milk in hand.

Time for one brave girl to go to bed.

Walks to room.

Dark room, scared.

Cries.

Al runs in, holds her.

Goes and turns on hall light.

Comes back. Cuddles in next to her on the bed.

They fall asleep.

Unaware of the terror that had been instilled upon the small three year old Lily.

LPATVS

Lily woke in a cold sweat. Her hangings only half closed. It was light. Hangings being drawn tighter around the other beds and mutters of "Turn out the light". It was still dark. Her covers were at her feet, kicked off in the panic of being suffocated. She left them there, as she left the hangings open. The light. Her necklace. Scorpius. Her breathing calmed slightly. She hadn't known it was erratic. Her heart settled. Adrenaline leaving her body. She settled into her bed again and closed her eyes. She was asleep again in seconds.

LPATVS

Darkness again. The calming darkness from first off.

Fears of repeating her earlier dream swamped her mind. It started the same.

The suffocating darkness. The light was different though.

It came from her.

The necklace. She calmed down a little. The door opened again. A familiar face, contorted into a sinister laugh.

A girl behind him, also familiar, wore the same look. Tarra and James. They closed the door.

A hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Scorpius and Dysis on her left, in green and silver.

Another hand on her other shoulder. Sevvy and Teddy on her right, in red and gold.

Her Knights, brave and cunning.

They all walked to the door and Dysis kicked it open. James jumped back and stood beside Tarra. The six prepared to fight.

Four on two. Unfair. James and Tarra split.

Now there were two of each of them. As the eight fought, a claw was offered to Lily.

She followed the claw along a scaly arm, to a giant body. A dragon, for her.

She took the claw and it leaned down. She climbed on and noted the pointy tail.

The Horntail.

She soared above. She loved the wind in her hair.

Something gold. She followed it.

The dragon following her every command.

The fight below changed.

They were now on brooms, soaring over a Quidditch pitch.

The gold was the snitch. It flew past Lily and she saw it was an actual Snidget.

She followed it and caught it quickly. It sat in her hand and went to sleep.

They all landed and the two James' and two Tarra's vanished with a pop.

The four boys crowded round, bloodied and beaten. The Snidget woke up and transformed into a phoenix, which used its tears to heal the four.

They spent a long time flying. Taking turns on the dragon, who complied happily. Lily couldn't think of anything better, except perhaps an acid pop, which appeared instantly, and smiled.

* * *

I still need the puppy's name and ideas for who gets the book and headaches between Lily and Albus. Please let me know your thoughts

That's all for now,  
Until next time,  
Keep reading,

~Emi~


	14. A Hint of Sweets

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

This one's a little early, in way of time of posting. I was inspired and didn't want to stop this where I did, but if I hadn't, then things would have gotten out of hand and there would have been three chapters in one. I also had a bit of trouble trying to name this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter fourteen – A Hint of Sweets

Lily awoke the next morning to the squeals of the other girls. They were cooing over an owl that sat at the end of Lily's bed. It had a box in front of it and was hooting softly, unsure of how to take the attention. Lily smiled and crawled to the owl, petting it softly. In the time Lily had been there, she had realised that no matter how hard she tried, she would open her curtains in her sleep, trying to get some light into her darkened state of sleep. She thought that she should just forget them and leave them open when she went to bed.

A hoot, nip and squeals brought Lily back. The owl was sitting in her lap and the box was in her hands. A letter sat on top and she decided to open that first.

_Lily,_

_I assure you, nothing is wrong. I just thought I'd send you some treats. I know that it is one of your friends birthdays today. His father dropped a hint to one of the sweets he enjoys. There is an array of them in here, but your favourites are there too. Merlin knows how you can eat those blasted things._

_Be sure to share with him, you will find that he likes the same blasted sweet as you. Be sure to share these with your brothers too. Their favourites should be in there. I sent this to you because I know you will share them. Your brothers don't tend to share much. I've seen it in the letters the school has sent me._

_Don't worry too much about their fighting. They always do it. I know they do. I got the letter from the school yesterday, telling me of what happened the first day. I keep this sort of thing from your mother because I know how much she hates seeing siblings fight – if your uncles are anything to go by – I made a deal with them about it too._

_So long as they do not fight at home, or in the presence of their mother, I will not punish them too much, I'm sure the detentions and confiscated wands are enough._

_Be sure to write to us too, your mother would love to know how you are doing and which subjects you are enjoying the most._

_Love Dad_

Lily folded the letter and opened the box. Inside was indeed a wide array of sweets. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans… pumpkin pasties… chocolate frogs… cockroach clusters – how could Sevvy eat them? – … acid pops… cauldron cakes… Drooble's Best Blowing Gum… it seemed that Harry had gone all out. Lily looked again and realised what he had been talking about with _'those blasted sweets'_ she took one out and placed it in her mouth, to the disgust of the other girls.

"Ew. How can you eat those?" asked Queenie, picking up one of the offending sweets and tossing it back with disgust.

"Easily." She smiled, before closing the box and putting it in the draw with her little potion. She then turned to the owl "Thanks H.J, go to the owlery and get some rest before you head home" the owl hooted in response and flew through a vent, designed just for the owls.

With the owl gone and nothing to coo over, the girls went back to their beds for a few more hours of sleep. Lily took this as her cue to get up. She was dresses and carried the box of sweets to the common room, where Scorpius was already waiting.

"Little late this morning, aren't we?" he smiled, in way of greeting.

"Good morning to you too" she smiled, sitting next to him and opening the box. "Take whatever you want from it. My birthday gift to you"

Scorpius took the box and began to look through it. Lily had already taken out half the acid pops, just in case. It was a good thing too. "Wicked. Acid pops. I love those." He then began to pull out the pops and opened one and began eating it. "This is great! Thanks Lil" he gave her a hug.

They sat in silence for a while, before the older students came out again. Scorpius hid the box and stood before them, like he did every morning. Lily stayed seated.

One of the girls, who they had come to know as Grace, spoke first "How often do we have to tell you, first year, that you are not allowed to sit in that seat?"

Lily stared at her and ignored her threatening look as she said calmly, "Every morning since we got here, which would make this the seventh time. The only problem is that we sit in a different chair every day. How is it possible for us to stay out of the seat if you constantly change it?"

Grace moved closer and pulled Lily to her feet and pulled her face right next to her own before responding "By not sitting in a seat, because you are a Potter. Potter's do not belong in Slytherin. Slytherin is for the pure, like your friend Malfoy there" she smirked and pushed Lily away roughly and laughed when she hit the floor. She moved back into her group, before placing the singultus on her. They laughed and walked out of the common room.

Scorpius stopped the spell and offered her a hand, which she took and was pulled to her feet. Lily grabbed the box and left the common room, intent on finding her brothers. Scorpius followed, he had to run to keep up.

Once in the entrance hall, Lily slowed down a little. She bumped into something slightly bigger than her and once again, found herself on the floor.

"Sorry about that" he said, offering her a hand. "Didn't see you there. You alright?" he pulled Lily to her feet and bent to pick up the books he had dropped.

Lily only nodded, she was on the verge of tears and just wanted to get away. "It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going" she looked past him and saw James walking down the stairs. "Excuse me" she said, walking past him and to her brother, not noticing who he was.

"Morning Lily" he smiled, pulling her into a hug, which she ignored.

She handed him the box "Dad says you gotta share these with Sevvy"

He took the box and nodded. He didn't get a chance to reply because Lily took that moment to run through the main doors and out into the grounds. Scorpius watched her leave and figured he'd let her be for now.

James turned to him and asked, confused "What was that about?"

Scorpius only shrugged and walked over to Dysis, who was straightening his robes from before, and picked up the forgotten book. The two went into the Great Hall and enjoyed a nice Sunday breakfast.

LPATVS

Lily was angry ... no, she was more than angry. She was furious. It was a good thing she didn't meet anyone on her way to the lake. Merlin knows what would have happened to them.

She sat under a tree, one that would soon become her favourite. She examined the roots that protruded from the ground. On one of the roots was an engraving, probably from a quill or something. She looked closely, trying to decipher what it said.

After an hour, when the students started to wander around the grounds, Lily gave up. She wrote it down on a spare bit of parchment, with a muggle pen that auntie Hermione said may come in handy. She stuffed the parchment and pen in her pocket as Scorpius and Dysis walked over.

"Felling better now?" Scorpius asked, dropping gracefully beside her.

She nodded as Dysis flopped on her other side. She giggled at the lack of decorum, but leaned back into the trunk of the tree and relaxed.

"What happens with you two in the morning?" Dysis asked, after a while.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily, as she moved from the tree and made sure no one was around.

"You're always gone by the time anyone else wakes up and while we eat breakfast you two are always so silent. That's what I mean" Dysis elaborated, lowering his voice as they leaned closer.

"Let's put it down to something similar to what happens in the dorm room with you, but on a slightly larger scale" Scorpius said, before Lily could reply. Dysis nodded in understanding and left it alone.

A shadow loomed over Dysis and the trio looked up to see a man staring at Lily. A small nod from him and a smile from her; had Lily up and walking away, with calls of seeing the boys at a later time.

Scorpius turned to Dysis again and watched as he slowly relaxed again. "You need to relax more Dy" he laughed.

"Yeah. I'll relax when the others stop trying to kill me" he retorted sarcastically.

The rest of the morning was spent in silence under the tree and only headed back to the castle for lunch, where they hoped to see Lily, who had not come back yet.

* * *

Please, tell me what you think.

That's all for now  
Until next tome  
Keep reading

~Emi~


	15. A scream

Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and OC's. Other than that, I own nothing.

*hides* Don't hurt me! I swear I was writing! Well, actually, I had a MAJOR case of writers block, in which I couldn't think of how to write this chapter to the best of it's ability, alas, I failed to do that. Forgive the shortness, they will get longer again (I hope) I shall stop these rambles now and let you read the chapter. I hope to get back onto my weekly schedual as soon as I can.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter fifteen – A scream

There was still no sign of Lily at the lunch table, which got both the boys worried. Scorpius was worried because he knew that Tarra had vanished in a similar fashion and Dysis because he recognised the look in Lily's eyes as complete trust and understanding, he wanted to know who the man was. Neither spoke of the incident nor did anyone ask them where she was. The two boys then decided to spend the rest of the afternoon studying and completing their homework. Lily would check it for them when they were done. If she ever came back.

Scorpius smirked to himself; Lily once told him that she took after her aunt when it came to her study habits. She'd said that Hermione had wanted to make sure that at least one of them did their school work.

Even though it had only been a week, the three were inseparable. Never were they seen away from the other two out of class. Although they had all the same classes, Lily refused to talk with them while they were working. She preferred to take her notes and then get the boys to copy them later.

Scorpius silently followed Dysis to the library after they had finished their lunch.

It wasn't until late afternoon or early evening that anyone came up to the boys and informed them of what was happening.

"Miss Potter is in good hands, I assure you both. The head of the Auror department came to speak with her on matters of importance. She will be back in time for classes in the morning" came a stern voice from behind them, as the sat in the library.

They both turned to see McGonagall standing behind them, arms crossed across her chest.

Neither of the boys said anything as they stared at her.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will also find your father in your charms classroom, waiting to speak with you. I suggest you get there soon. He isn't in a pleasant mood at the moment." McGonagall turned to walk away.

"Professor, what does he want to talk with me about?" Scorpius asked, rising from his seat to follow her out of the library.

"I don't know." Was her reply, finality evident in those simple words, before she turned and continued on her way.

Scorpius followed behind her silently after that. He muttered his thanks when they got to the charms corridor. McGonagall continued walking up the stairs as Scorpius moved towards his classroom.

He heard a scream, which got him worried. It had sounded like a girl, it seemed familiar too. There was the scream again, coming from the charms room. That was where his father was.

Scorpius broke into a run. Never had a corridor seemed to go on so long before. He got to the door, in time to hear another scream. He realised it was Lily and burst through the door.

"Get away from her" he yelled blindly.


	16. Weresquib

I'm SO sorry that this has taken so long to put up. It seem that RL has had other plans for me. As such, I can no longer promise a weekly update as before, but I will be trying to get them up ASAP after completing the chapter. I am also going to advise you to begin from the start again within the next few chapters, as I am in the middle of editing them to make it seem more reasonmable in terms of plot holes, length and general flow. I will inform you of when all chapters have been edited so that the whole story flows easily, as some chapters may half, double, add or take some pieces.

As usual, I own nothing recognisable.

~Emi Louise 3

* * *

Chapter sixteen – Were-Squib

The silence that followed was awkward and pregnant. Scorpius stood in the doorway, staring. In front of him was the _oddest_ scene he had ever seen before.

Lying on the ground in the middle of the room was his father, hair lying wildly around his face. The smile was slowly fading from his face as he stared at Scorpius. This in itself was weird for a number of reasons.

The first was his hair strewn around his face. _Never_, was Draco Malfoy's hair anything but perfect. Though, here it was, in a tangled mess spread out on the floor.

This brought up the second peculiarity. His father was _lying _on the_ floor_. The floor was filthy and covered in who-knows-what from all the magic accidents that may have occurred. This however, was not the most peculiar thing about his father at this moment.

No. the most peculiar thing about his father right now was the fact that he had his hands on the hips of Lily Potter. Lily was sitting on his stomach, keeping Mr Malfoy pinned to the floor. Tell-tale signs of mirth adorned her face. Her red cheeks and the inability to stop smiling being the most obvious ones Scorpius could see.

Movement behind Lily caught Scorpius' attention next, as a shadowed figure swooped down and pulled her off Mr Malfoy.

"Draco, it seems you've managed to stun your son into complete silence. So much so, that he has forgotten his manners and not yet greeted you." The man said, placing Lily on the floor before offering a hand to help the man up.

"I must agree with you there, Potter" he replied, taking the hand and hauling himself off the floor. "Scorpius, close your mouth, Doxies will get in."

Scorpius entered the room as Draco brushed his robes clean and took a seat. "Sorry, father. It's good to see you. Are you and mother well?"

"Very."

"Scor, have you met my dad yet?" Lily piped in, going to sit beside the strange man. He had black hair, glasses, long billowing robes and the same shapely face that Lily had. Well, Scorpius amended; Lily had the same shaped face that he did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Potter. I'm sorry I barged I just now but I heard Lily screaming and thought that something was wrong." He smiled, offering a hand for Harry to shake.

"That's quite alright, Scorpius. Lily tends to be too loud, even when being tickled." Harry smiled.

"Oh yeah! Dad, how come you and Mr. Malfoy are here? I thought you didn't start teaching classes until later" Lily asked, turning to face her father.

"We don't, usually. Then again, there isn't normally a were-squib as a professor now is there?" Harry smiled with a wink.

Lily shook her head, embarrassed at forgetting that crucial point. "I forgot. Wait. Does this mean you will be teaching every full moon?"

"That's exactly what it means, Lily" Malfoy chimed in.

"What are you three talking about? What's a were-squib, or whatever it was?" Scorpius asked, confused.

"A were-squib is a very recent find in the wizarding world. Found about twenty-two years ago, the first were-squib is a professor right here at Hogwarts. A were-squib is a wizard who has one or both parents meeting certain magical bloodline traits, which have yet to be fully determined. The were-squib loses all magical ability on the day of the full moon and does not regain them until the next morning, when the moon begins to wane. In the case of the were-squib having other bloodline traits, they will lose them for the duration of the full moon, regaining them when the magic flows though their body once more." Lily explained, sounding like a text book.

"Father, does this mean you and Mr. Potter will be here every month?" Scorpius asked cautiously.

Draco nodded before changing the topic. "I take it, that Lily here is your new friend that Tarra was so hell-bent against?"

"No Mr. Malfoy; that would be our other friend, Dysis. He's a muggle-born" Lily whispered, as though it was something no one was supposed to say, saving Scorpius from having to do it.

"Very well. As long as you aren't going to try and hurt him, there is nothing wrong."

"Draco, I don't think I've ever heard you not try to insult a muggle-born. Are you ill?" Harry asked, astonished at his old rival.

Draco merely chuckled. "No, Potter, I'm not ill. I've just learnt the error of my ways."

"Right" Harry said in a tone that showed he did not believe it one bit. "If that's true, then may the magic of the universe remove my socks from my feet right now"

Just as Harry said that, a glow emitted from his feet. When the light faded, sure enough, there were no socks on his feet and his shoes had been untouched.

The four of them just stood there, mouths agape at what had happened, when a chuckle from the doorway made them all look.

"Sorry about that, Uncle Harry, I just had to mess with you" Smiled Teddy as he walked into the room, throwing Harry's socks at him in the process.

"Thanks Teddy" Harry replied, catching them easily.

Not long after Teddy had sat down, two more people showed up in the door way.

"Dad!" the two at the door exclaimed, running towards Harry and enveloping him in a which, Harry returned.

Feeling envious, Lily soon joined in and so did Teddy, just for a laugh. However, the family moment was ruined when Draco decided to join the hug as well.

The moment ruined, everyone took a seat and began to chat amicably about the first few weeks of school. The boys found that all three of them had a like for exploding snap and managed to convince everyone into playing a few games.

It was nearing curfew before Harry, Draco and Teddy could convince the four to go back to their dorms.

As they were all walking out the door, Scorpius stopped and turned to face the adults. There was something on his mind that he'd been sitting on since it was mentioned. Scorpius knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep unless the matter was settled.

"Father, Mr Potter. If you don't mind my asking, which professor is the were-squib?"

"I believe, Mr Malfoy, that you will find that one out within the next few days, as I'm sure it is one of the professors you have." Teddy smiled as he gave the boy a slight push to get him moving again. "Harry, if you take James and Al, I'll escort these two back to their dorms. It seems it is too close to curfew for the rascals to get back without being caught, even by a few minutes."

Harry nodded and went off with James, Al and Draco as Teddy took Lily and Scorpius down the stairs and to the dungeons.

* * *

Once again, I cannot apolagise enough for not updating this sooner.

Until next time, Keep reading

Emi~


End file.
